1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid beverage containers or drinking devices and particularly to vented closures or nozzles equipped with a straw or drinking tube.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many simple devices for dispensing liquid from a container only contain one drinking tube ending in a single orifice. In such devices, the single orifice operates both as an outflow, where the liquid exits the container, and as an inflow, where air from the atmosphere surrounding the container enters. When a person draws a long drink of liquid from such single orifice, a negative pressure builds up inside the drinking tube created by the sucking action causing a differential pressure with the surrounding atmosphere. As air from the surrounding atmosphere tries to enter the container through the orifice to equalize the differential pressure, it impedes the outflow of the liquid. Also, during a lengthy draw, the negative pressure created in a tightly sealed container can become greater than the pressure able to be created by sucking, thus preventing liquid from rising in the drinking tube. These problems are solved by providing a separate air inflow orifice.
Unfortunately, simple air inflow orifices used in some liquid dispensing devices also permit outflow; thus, a simple design often results in spillage of liquid from inside the container discharged through the air inflow orifice. A one-way valve is thus desirable to solve such problem.
However, spill-limiting liquid dispensing devices often cannot be opened or closed without manipulation by both hands. This causes an inconvenience to those who want to drink a beverage, but need to use at least one hand elsewhere. A typical example of this problem includes drinking during bicycle riding. Since it is dangerous for a bicycle rider not to keep at least one hand on the handlebar while in motion, there is a need for a liquid dispensing device that can be opened, closed and used without requiring two free hands. One solution to this problem is to include a nozzle that moves up and down to open and close the liquid outflow orifice. This type of nozzle can be manipulated with the teeth instead of the hands.
However, such bottles for bike riders require the biker to tilt his head back in order to consume all of the contents of the bottle. Since it is unsafe for a biker to remove his eyes from the road, this design also presents a problem for bikers who want to quench their thirst while in motion. There is a need for a bottle from which the liquid contents can be fully consumed without tilting the head back.
Often, bottles for bike riders have a predominantly smooth, uniform surface. Bikers with palms or fingers moist from perspiration have difficulty gripping a predominantly smooth, uniform bottle surface. Also, when an unbroken bottle surface is squeezed, it tends to deform into the palm of the hand that is squeezing it. This deformation is uncomfortable to the person who is squeezing the bottle. Thus, there is a need for a bottle with a non-slip grip and for a bottle that does not deform into the palm of a hand that is squeezing it.
Exemplary of liquid dispensing devices having the above discussed disadvantages include the following. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,597, issued to Richard D. Green on Mar. 22, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,298, issued to Harry S. Bloch on May 18, 1993, show bottles designed for use by infants. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,363, issued to Timothy M. Monahan et al. on Mar. 10, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,153, issued to Edward J. Devlin on Oct. 8, 1974, show bottles designed for use by bicycle riders. Publications showing other specific uses include European Patent Number 363,172 (for saline solution), by Joseph Vincent Ranailetta et al., published on Apr. 11, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,306 (for foam) , issued to Robert S. Bennett on Apr. 3, 1979. Relevant U.S. Patents that are more general in application include U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,476, issued to Herbert H. Loeffler on Jul. 25, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,603, issued to Calvin G. Hamilton, Sr., on Jan. 22, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,578, issued to Rodney Laible on Nov. 24, 1992.
U.S. Design Patents relevant to this invention include the following patents for bottles: Design Pat. No. 249,329, issued to Louis Schacher et al. on Sep. 12, 1978; Design Pat. No. 249,228, issued to Louis Schacher et al. on Sep. 5, 1978; and Design Pat. No. 249,229, issued to Louis Schacher et al. on Sep. 5, 1978.
None of the above inventions show a liquid dispensing device with a one-way air inflow valve separate from a liquid outflow orifice, which can be opened and closed without using both hands, and from which the contents can be fully consumed without inverting the device. Also, none of the above inventions show a bottle with a non-slip grip means and a means to prevent deformation into the palm of a hand while squeezing. Likewise, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a sports or bike bottle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.